1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to assignment of volumes (also known as logical units (LUs)) within a storage array system to servers.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, processors have improved in performance and decreased in size. Concomitantly, development of blade server products each comprising a chassis on which a multiplicity of servers are installed is in progress. Such small-sized servers are not large enough to mount a disk device in each individual server. Therefore, a diskless server incorporating no disk device is frequently adopted. That is, each server is connected with a single storage array system via a SAN (storage area network), so that the storage array system is shared among the servers.
The prior art for sharing a single storage array system among plural servers is disclosed in US2005/0021727A1 (JP-A-2000-259583). Also, a technique for dividing the storage area in a disk device into plural partitions and using them is disclosed (see “Partitions and Method of Creating them”, [online], searched on Feb. 8, 2005).